<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by carryon_withoutme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618827">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryon_withoutme/pseuds/carryon_withoutme'>carryon_withoutme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Canon Related, First Kiss, Gay, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Book 1: Carry On, Pre-Canon, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford Seventh Year, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryon_withoutme/pseuds/carryon_withoutme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Simon realized he loved Baz while they were still at Watford? </p><p>OR</p><p>Baz catches Simon in the bathroom and it sparks feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baz</p><p>	I walk back from football practice exhausted and sweaty. My legs are aching and my throat is parched (due to regular thirst, not bloodlust). When I finally enter my -- our room, Simon isn’t there. He’s probably off somewhere with Penny or blowing something up. Bloody awful at magic, he is. Bloody awful at everything, compared to me. (Except eating cherry scones; he’s wonderful at that.) Doesn’t stop me from being in love with him. At least he’s not following me around everywhere anymore. Despite how much I loved him always being there, he gave me no space to think about my thoughts and try to contain both my bloodlust and teenage lust. But that was our fifth year. We’re in our seventh year now. I’m pretty sure he’s figured out my secret by now (me being a vampire, not me secretly pining over him for years). I look over at his bed. It’s messy, as usual, and my brain wanders off to think about what I’ve only dreamed of doing in that bed… I shake my head and try to push the thoughts away. I walk over to my bed - perfectly made - and place my wand on the nightstand. I pull my football shirt over my head and walk towards the bathroom door. I swing open the door and come face-to-face with Simon Snow. A practically naked Simon Snow, only covered by a towel wrapped very low on his hips. He has a surprised, sheepish look on his face. I can only imagine what my face looks like. Thank Crowley I didn’t drink enough blood to be able to blush yet. My eyes instinctively drift down to the flexed muscles on his abdomen that trail down to his pelvis. As soon as they do, I bring my eyes quickly back up. Simon’s looking at me too with a confused look on his face. I turn on my heels and slam the door behind me, yelling “Learn to lock the fucking door, Snow!”<br/>
As the door closes, I lean against the wall and take a shaky breath. Why was Snow looking at me like that? I don’t realize it until I push off from the wall and feel the fabric on my shorts tighten. I look down. Shit. My football shorts may be loose, but they’re not loose enough. I guess I have enough blood for that to happen. I close my eyes and try to remove my thoughts, but each time I do, the image of Simon pops up and kills all hope of me getting un-turned on. I don’t try to change my pants into something less… see through, because if Snow walked in and saw me like that - in the current state I’m in - I might just have to kill myself (If Simon doesn’t kill me first). I eventually give up … then Snow walks out of the bathroom. He doesn’t have his towel anymore, and he’s wearing only his boxers. God kill me now. “Would it kill you to put on some bloody clothes,” I mumble, my eyes averted.<br/>
Instead of answering me, he locks the bathroom door. From the outside. “There,” he says. “I locked the door. Happy now?”<br/>
I catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye and I immediately have to look back down at my feet. I feel even more heat rise to my cheeks (am I blushing yet?) and to other places, too (Is it possible to have a double boner?). The fire is building up inside of me. If I don’t let it out in some way soon, I’m going to explode (not literally, like Simon, just … internally). Making a move is out of the question, so instead I grab him by the shoulders and shove him into the wall, making sure I don’t harm him.<br/>
“Careful Baz, wouldn't want to trigger the anathema,” Simon says, smirking.<br/>
Crowley I want to wipe that smirk off his face… with my tongue. My voice goes into a low snarl. “Don’t lock the outside you wanker.” Snow just keeps glaring up at me. His face is so close to mine, he’s breathing on my face. It’s then when I realize that we’re both shirtless. My cheeks fill up with heat; I must be blushing by now. Simon notices and I wait for him to punch me or push me off. But instead, he grips my hips and pulls me even closer to him - barely an inch between our bodies. My breathing gets heavy. He’s too close. This will not end well. My hips are warm from his soft hands. “Wh-what are you doing?”<br/>
When he speaks, his voice has changed into a low growl, his breath is hitched. He meets my eyes. “I just wanted to make sure that was real.” I know what he’s talking about, there’s no use denying the obvious.<br/>
I need to rely on my anger. I can’t give into him. I just can’t. “What are you going to do about it?”<br/>
He swallows, his adam's apple bulging. He’s thinking -- I can tell. When his jaw sets, I know that he’s come to a conclusion. I hold my breath and wait for the blow. A punch to the stomach might be nice, it would take my mind off things for a bit. Instead, he tightens his grip on my hips and pulls his mouth to mine.<br/>
My mind goes to a million different places at once. It takes a second for me to register what’s going on, then I realize where his lips are. Where my lips are. On his. Before I can stop myself, I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do since I was 12 - I kiss him back. I’m pulling on his shoulders, he’s pulling on my hips; my mind goes blank and I stop thinking. I open my mouth and he does the same. Soon, our tongues are colliding, and he’s moving his head back and forth. I remember that he’s done this before. With Agatha. Then I forget about all that. He’s probably going to kill me later, but right now, I don’t care. It feels so good (so good). My crotch is huge now, and Simon grinding against me certainly isn’t helping. He leans down and starts kissing my neck and it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. A sound escapes my lips and I clasp a hand to my mouth. Simon just laughs against my skin and continues planting bruises along my jaw and neckline. When he straightens back up to meet my lips again something rubs against my thigh on his way. We both freeze. Both of his cheeks are bright red, his moles standing out on his skin.<br/>
He’s hard too.</p><p> </p><p>                                                         Simon</p><p>I have never imagined myself in this situation. Or have I? His body against mine is messing up all my thoughts. I’m leaving kisses all over his body by now, and when a sound escapes his bruised lips, I feel myself tense up. I don’t realize what is tense until I stand up and feel my boxers stretch. Bloody hell. I’m hard for a bloke! No- a vampire! No- I’m hard for Baz! We lock eyes. Touching him… it feels good. Really good. It never feels like this with- . I feel my stomach drop and dread comes over my face. “Agatha,” I whisper. Baz steps back, just slightly, panic washing over his grey eyes. Agatha and I are on a “break”, as she calls it, but what would happen if she found out that I snogged Baz? What would happen if she found out that I liked snogging him? I always thought Baz had a thing for Agatha (and I hated it), but by the way he looked at me in the bathroom, the way he immediately responded to my lips, and the sound he made -- it made me wonder if it was me he was after all along. Baz taking his hands off my shoulders snags me away from my thoughts. He turns away, running his hands through his hair.<br/>
“Crap,” he’s saying, “why would I do that? You fucking idiot Basilton… why why why?!” He’s whimpering now, cursing himself. From what he’s murmuring, he did want me all these years. He turns to face me again. “This was a mistake. We shouldn’t have done this.” His voice is somehow calming, yet tinged with guilt and pain. Instead of meeting his eyes, my own drift down to his bare chest; where I left hickeys everywhere. The sight makes me giggle. Baz glares at me. Before I know it, I’m laughing, the thought of everything that just happened suddenly rushing in with the withdrawal of Baz’s touch. I think I’m in shock (the best kind of shock, of course). I think about Penny and what she’d say, and that just sets me off laughing again. Baz is simmering with rage now. “Why in hell are you laughing, Snow?”<br/>
I catch my breath enough to respond. “Because I’m so dead,”  I say. “And I don’t even care.”<br/>
He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off by shoving my face into his. I half-expect him to pull back, but just like last time, he gladly greets my mouth with his warm tongue. I melt into him because it just feels so, so good. When I run my tongue along the roof of his mouth, he makes that sound again, and something in me… changes. I make a low growling noise inside my throat and grab his shoulders. Leaving absolutely no space between us, I push him back and onto my bed (He would kill me if I touched his). I hover above him and he reaches up for my lips every time. He keeps whispering my name - Simon - and making these soft gasps and moans and I love it. He’s so much stronger than me, but he doesn’t try matching my strength when I push him into the mattress. We keep hands above the hips, but I take whatever I can get. Baz tangles his fingers in my hair and sighs into my mouth. I’m so here for it.<br/>
When we finally stop snogging, we both fall asleep in each other's arms. He’s holding me tight, and I never want him to let go.<br/>
-    -    -<br/>
I wake up and Baz is gone. I look over at the clock - I’m late for breakfast! I quickly pull on my Watford uniform and run downstairs. I look around for Baz and I see him sitting with Dev and Niall. I look away. Penny calls me over and I grab a cherry scone. I’m just about to take a bite when Penny looks at me and frowns. “Simon,” she says, “did you and Baz get into a fight? Because you both look worn out and you have a bruise on your neck.”<br/>
My face heats up and I try to push the blush back down. “Yeah,” I say. “Something like that.”  I look over at Baz again and he catches my eye. The slightest smile creeps over his pale face, then he turns back to his friends. It’s then when I realize: I can’t wait to kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>